


Gardening

by Krasnaya



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Slow Romance, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Sweet Lavellan, Very brief description of my Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: An Inquisitor who loves gardening, and an former Templar who doesn’t know how to be discreet.





	Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> In here! with other fic of this ship, this is again some soft fluff, I'd really love to find fan art of these two for inspiration.  
> Anyway I hope you like it.  
> Enjoy!

Something good about the great stronghold of the Inquisition is that it has a spacious garden, ready to be filled with plants, as well as to heal the worst wound or give a nice touch to the place.

And if something that the Inquisitor loves, is gardening, cultivate and take care of them.

And today is not the exception, it is a day without many pending, so it’s dedicated to taking care of his plants, in addition to pick up those that were already ready to create healing potions. He is already accustomed with the looks of the nobles seeing him while he do his hobby, but he looks worse when he fights against enemies, full of mud, sweat and blood, he doesn’t understand why the looks, especially of men.

So he simply ignores them while taking care of one of his embrium plants, besides that now he must take care of one of his plants that has already died, it will be difficult, the roots were deep.

But he will.

 

***

 

In the same near of the chapel.

 

The commander of the Inquisition doesn’t like the noblemen to come and talk to him, he just leaves the chapel after giving his condolences to a family and one of the nobles catch him, filling him with personal questions, after cutting him coldly he goes to the war room, not without first hearing some nobles say something offensive.

 

"But look at that nice booty"

"Yes, it makes you want to give it a few hits"

"Shh, speak quietly, he can hear us"

 

For a moment he believes that he was the target of those offensive words, but he corrects himself by seeing the Inquisitor showing his ... derriere, not voluntarily of course, he remembers that his leader loves gardening and is now pulling a plant from the root, and this one refuses to leave.

 

He concentrates his mind on the report and covers his eyes on the papers, but his eyes are treacherous bastards.

 

His gaze drifts with each step towards the Inquisitor, he sees his legs flex and move his derriere, which, really, is a very nice one ...

 

_Dammit Cullen stops looking the Inquisitor’s booty!_

 

His conscience scolds him for looking at him unseemly and it was not the first time he thought that way.

 

He had to control his physical desire.

 

Control.

 

Control, first of all.

 

“Commander, look out!”

 

He hears someone call him, but receives a blow that made everything turn black.

 

***

When he wakes up he's in a ... armchair, his legs feel it, but not his head, it's on top of something soft, but it was not a pillow ... When he realizes where he was resting his head explodes in red.

 

It's on top of the Inquisitor's thighs!

 

“Oh Cullen! I'm so glad you woke up, the blow I gave you was hard, fortunately nothing serious happened to you” says the elf who is no longer with his garden clothes, but with his usual clothes, cleaning the wound on his head with a wet cloth, and with another he had wiped the blood from his nose-Stay like that a little longer “You might get dizzy if it stops too fast, plus you're in my room, so don’t worry about the curious looks of the nobles” says the inquisitor softly, guessing what the commander want to do, it is the true, he is so ashamed that he wants to run to the barracks, hide among his papers and not be seen.

 

“What happened?” he says as he gives in to the elf's insistent gaze.

 

“Well, according to the witnesses, you went straight to me, while I was taking out a root, I was having trouble getting it out so, I put more strength, and you were behind me... and you received ... a blow that left you unconscious ...I’m so sorry...”

 

"No, it's my fault I was concentrating on the report” he lies, he cannot tell him he was avoiding looking at his derriere on his way to the war table.

 

“You should stop reading while walking” jokes the young elf.

 

“My distraction caused a problem” he scolds himself, for being under the influence of his low desires.

 

“The accidents happen Cullen” says leaving the piece of cloth aside “Now I must be more aware of my surroundings, that will help prevent possible accidents ...

 

“Good idea” jokes the warrior also which causes the elf a soft smile, but if the Inquisitor should be more careful, luckily it was him and not the nobles that were around watching ... No, maybe a good blow I would punish.

 

He is well already, now it's time to stop and start working, he thinks, but his body didn’t want to get up.

 

The silence between them is strange, a mixture of discomfort, nerves, and desire to talk, Lavellan wants Cullen to stay like that, just a little more ...

 

“Your nose can still bleed ... Also, you should rest a little more. Would you like to stay longer like this?” says the elf with a soft blush in his pale skin, the red in his face can compete with the colour of his hair, he looked so cute “But if you don't want, I can take you to my bed and…” and now his cheeks are more red, so bloody cute.

 

“No! I mean yes, maybe a little longer” says the man as red as the other, fits better on the inquisitor's thighs, he feels the hand of Lavellan gently stroking his hair, both looked without saying a word, a kiss It would have been ideal, but he doesn't want to rush things, right now it's like that ... It's perfect.

 

When Leliana enters to look for the Inquisitor, she sees that he and Cullen are so comfortable in their nap, that she decides to leave slowly smiling at both of them, and later she will fill them with reports to review.

 

**End.**

**…. Or not?**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!!  
> Reviews?


End file.
